


Fictober18 #1 - “Can you feel this?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 2ish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, OTA, Prompt Fic, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity freezes Oliver to stitch up a knife wound.





	Fictober18 #1 - “Can you feel this?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first entry for Fictober18. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom. 
> 
> The first quote is “Can you feel this?” This story is set in Season 2 before Sara returns to stay. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

“Can you feel this?” Felicity poked at Oliver’s very tight abs, near the knife wound she was about to stitch up.

 

“No! Felicity, what did you do? I told you I didn’t want anything! I need to get back out there. We are going to lose the guy!” Oliver glared at her. A glare that frightened criminals in the street. His glares had no effect on her as she knows he’d never hurt her.

 

“Hush. John will handle THE GUY.  It’s just easier for me to sew you up without the constant cringing. You might be able to lie that it doesn’t hurt but your body doesn’t.” She crouched next to him with her needle and thread. Before she joined Team Arrow her only experience with sewing was buttons, which in hindsight she was terrible at, strange she was so good at sewing Oliver - practice makes perfect?

 

“Felicity?” Oliver groundout.

 

“What? I just put a freezing solution on the area. Don’t worry you will feel your lovely abs again soon. I mean abs you will feel your abs soon, lucky for you they will probably hurt.” She smiled. Felicity turned to grab the surgical scissors, she cut the string. “There, just like new. Probably, just a faint scar for this one.”

 

Oliver huffed, pulling on a hoodie.

 

It was at that moment, that John returned. “Hey man, how you holding up?”

 

“Depends, did you get him?” Oliver rose an eyebrow.

 

John nodded. “Yes, he is now in the custody of Starling City’s finest.”

 

“See! I told you, John would handle it.” Felicity glared at Oliver. She then turned to John. “After you dropped him off he wanted me to patch him up so he could go out again.”

 

“And you were able to stop him from leaving?” John looked impressed.

 

Felicity beamed. “I froze him.”

 

“You what, now?” John looked confused.

 

“Don’t get too cocky.” Oliver chuckled. “She froze part of my abdomen where I was stabbed, knowing I couldn’t go out again if I couldn’t feel part of my body. I won’t fall for that trick again.”

 

“I’ll let you two sort this out. I’m heading home.” John nodded goodnight to them both.

 

“I’m going to head out to,” Felicity heard the door close behind John. “Unless you need anything?”

 

“I’m fine.” Oliver grimaced as he stood.

 

Felicity watched him closely. “I thought that freezing would last a little longer.”

 

“It did,” Oliver managed to get out before he dropped to the floor.

 

“OLIVER!” Felicity rushed to his side on the floor. “Oliver, baby don’t pass out. Tell me where it hurts!!!”

 

“My side,” Oliver managed to get out. The sweat was already pooling on his forehead.

 

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Felicity grabbed her phone, she hit Digg’s name on speed dial. “Come back. Come back NOW.” She threw the phone down onto the mat. She began trying to get Oliver off the floor. “Listen we are going to get you up on the table here. Digg is on his way. He’ll know if this is something we can handle. Oliver, I think we are going to have to take you to the hospital. I think the knife stabbed something inside. Something I can’t fix…” Tears began to pool in Felicity’s eyes. She couldn’t lose Oliver, she just couldn’t.

 

Oliver grunted to let her know he heard her.

 

Felicity tried to lift him but Oliver howled in pain. “Okay, we will stay here. Digg is on his way. No need to worry, he will know what to do. I am here, Oliver. I’m not going anywhere.” Felicity slid to the floor holding Oliver’s hand. She cradled his head in her lap and stroked his hair, it seemed to calm him.

 

It felt like hours, but surely it was only minutes when Felicity heard Digg’s steps bang down the stairs. “Felicity!”

 

“We’re here. We are on the floor.” As soon as she saw Digg she started to cry. “It’s bad John, like really bad. I can’t lift him.”

 

“Here, let me get him up with you. I can take a look. Don’t worry, he’ll be okay. He’s survived worse than this remember.” John uses his soothing voice.

 

John’s voice was working. Felicity began to calm. “Sorry, for freaking out. It’s just I was alone and I can’t, I can’t lose him Digg.”

 

“I know.” Digg nodded. They got him up on the table. Digg unzipped the hoodie. Oliver’s right side, near where he had been stabbed was discoloured.

 

“Oh my!” Felicity was shocked.

 

“It’s okay. It’s a blood clot. I know how to treat this.” Diggle ran over to the med drawer to get some heparin and IV kit.

 

Felicity watched as Diggle prepped the IV with normal saline and heparin. She watched as the medicine began flowing into Oliver. Felicity wiped his brow with her sleeve. She whispered in Oliver’s ear, “everything is going to be alright. Digg is fixing things. I am right here. I’ll stay right here.” She had thought he was unconscious but he squeezed her hand to let her know he heard her.

 

At some point during the night, Felicity must have fallen asleep as she woke up feeling a hand stroking her hair. She looked up surprised and relieved to see it was Oliver. “You’re awake.”

 

“I am.” Oliver’s voice was gravely from sleep. “You saved me.”

 

“No, I believe Digg deserves that credit. I didn’t know what to do. You really scared me, Oliver. Don’t do that again.” Felicity tried to make her voice stern.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you, Felicity.  But I need you to know something.” Oliver cupped her face in his hand. “I can’t lose you either.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity nodded but Oliver didn’t move his hand. “How about we work on not losing each other.”

 

“I’d like that.” Oliver smiled.

 

Felicity felt a sense of peace. Oliver was okay and they were going to be okay for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a medical professional so please excuse my guessed medical treatment! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
